Such Great Heights
by EagleEye14
Summary: Stiles and Jackson get married... *Song fic*


Every Great Love Has A Great Song Behind It

One

**Title: I'm Thinking It's A Sign**

**Pairing: Jackson/Stiles**

**Song: Such Great Heights by The Postal Service**

**AN: This will be a series of one-shots. I am open to taking ideas from anyone on any Teen Wolf pairing, but prefer writing in the Jackson/Stiles realm. I just need a pairing, a prompt and a song. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stiles Stillinski was nervous. Moments from marrying his boyfriend of six years, Jackson Whittemore, the 23-yea-old man was a ball of nerves. In mere seconds he would walking to the altar with his best man and woman, Scott and Allison (as both groom were equally close with a girl and a guy, Stiles with Scott and Allison and Jackson with Lydia and Danny, they had decided to mix it up a little).<p>

"You've been waiting for this day for a long time buddy, just breathe," Scott said as they began walking to altar. The wedding was taking place at a clearing outside the Hale house, which had recently been returned to its former glory. Derek, who was also officiating, had offered it up as the site for the nuptials because he had wanted to do something nice for the couple (it had _nothing _to do with the fact that Lydia, the wedding planner and his wife, threatened his life).

Nodding, Stiles walked towards the center, watching as Jackson and Lydia and Danny made a similar procession.

Whatever nervousness Stiles felt earlier disappeared the second his eyes met Jackson's eyes. All he could see was love and trust. Their eyes matched up, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by them. Every spot, every freckle, lined up. He could stare into those eyes for the rest of his life and die without complaints.

"I promise to love you. I promise to cherish you and protect you. You are my everything. You are my home, my heart. Even though you're a little crazy, I'm willing to work with that because you're my crazy," Jackson said, his smile growing wider than before.

Derek shook his head and turned to Stiles. He signaled Stiles to begin his vows. Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"To my dearest Jacks," Stiles started, causing the attendees and Jackson to laugh. "I love you … even though you used to push me around and even though you were kind of a douche bag," Stiles said. He could hear the murmurs of the audience but all he was focused on was the crooked smirk plastered across the man standing across from him. "But now I kind of like it when you push me around because you're like really hot and that leads to sexy times and you have a really talented -," Stiles said, only to be interrupted by Derek.

"God Stiles, PG, keep it PG," Derek said, blushing profusely while the small group of people laughed nervously. Jackson shot Derek a sour look before turning back to Stiles, his face once again radiating. He mouthed 'tell me later' and sent Stiles a wink.

"Any who, you make me … feel excited to get out of bed every day. You make awesome pancakes and you're funny and hot, God you're fricken' hot," Stiles said. Derek groaned but kept quiet once Jackson shot him another look. "Off track, okay. I think we can build a solid foundation on that. Your hotness, I mean."

Jackson laughed, and Stiles could see Danny and Lydia beaming behind him. He could hear Scott's deep chuckle and Allison's light laugh. Derek grumbled, wondering how he had been roped into officiating. Derek turned towards Jackson and asked if he took Stiles to be his husband.

"I do, with all of my heart," Jackson said.

Derek turned towards Stiles and repeated his earlier question.

"Eh, I'll give it a shot," Stiles said, his eyes never leaving Jackson's orbs, offering his megawatt smile.

Those who didn't know the dynamics of Stiles and Jackson's relationship were a little startled by the younger man's words, but those who knew the couple on a personal level broke out laughing.

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

The reception moved too slowly for either man's taste. Both were eager to leave and begin their honeymoon in Colorado at a beautiful ski resort. Jackson had picked the place because he said he loved to ski and wanted to share it with his husband.

Stiles knew the only thing Jackson wanted to share was body heat and that a ski resort would provide the perfect excuse not to leave their room for the week they were going to be there. The fact that Stiles couldn't ski had only enforced this idea.

The highlight of Stiles's evening had been the bouquet toss. Offended at first that Lydia had fashioned a bouquet, and that she forced Stiles to throw it to the girls, Stiles came to appreciate the thought, especially when Allison caught it (Stiles spent the rest of night laughing at her gleeful expression and Scott's pale one).

There had been dancing, of course, The oddest sight being Jackson attempting to dance with the sheriff, for tradition if nothing else. The pair had deemed it a lost cause when all they could hear above the music was Stiles's cackling.

Lydia, the dutiful wedding planner, threatened each boy's life if they so much as smashed cake into each other's face. Humoring her, they agreed not to (…but she never said anything about smashing it into her face).

As the sun was setting the young men decided to take their leave from the party, excited to begin their lives together. Jackson wrapped his hands around Stiles's eyes and guided him across the field behind the Hale house. Stiles was eagerly jumping up and down, excited to see his surprise. Jackson stopped and removed his hands, delighting in the awed look that passed over his husband's face as he took in the hot air balloon with the words 'just married' across the basket.

"Dude, I have it on good authority that you're getting laid tonight," Stiles said as he gazed at the hot air balloon in amazement.

Jackson just shook his head and grabbed Stiles's hand, leading them to the balloon.

The balloon began to ascend into the sky and Stiles looked down at the dwindling group of guests that remained at their reception. He felt Jackson come up behind him and wrap his arms around his husband. Looking down, Stiles watched as their friends and family waved at them, shouting congratulations.

Leaning back into Jackson, Stiles voiced his sentiments. "You know how to make one hell of an exit."

Jackson nipped at Stile's ear and placed a kiss on his temple. "You have to go for the 'wow' factor," he said. "I love you Mr. Stiles Whittemore," he whispered, staring at the landscapes of Beacon Hills.

Stiles snuggled deeper into the cocoon created by Jackson's arms. "I love you too, Mrs. Stiles Whittemore," he said.

Jackson laughed. "I thought we agreed you were taking my name," he said.

"Why should I take youe name when I take it up the -" Stiles started to say but for the second time was cut off by Jackson's hand. He waited until he removed his hand and continued speaking. "Fine, I'll be Mrs. Stiles Whittemore."

Turning to face Jackson, Stiles leaned in and kissed his husband. Jackson eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arm around Stiles. When they separated from their kiss both men were smiling. Jackson placed his forehead against Stiles's and gazed into his eyes.

It definitely was a sign, the way their eyes aligned. With that, the newly-wedded couple floated into the sky, looking down on the world from such great heights, neither man ever recalling being happier.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!<strong>


End file.
